1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for regulating an energy recovery in a pedal-driven vehicle such as, for example, a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various designs of bicycles having an electric auxiliary motor are known from the related art. These types of bicycles usually have a manually operable control unit on the handlebar with the aid of which an electric auxiliary drive may be switched on, or which makes energy recovery possible. In this process, changing between the energy recovery and a friction brake is jolting and difficult, because of manual switching. For this reason, the energy recovery of the vehicle is often not utilized during ordinary operation of the vehicle, and thus, no energy is recovered for charging the batteries, although this would actually be possible.